


FROM THE FILES OF DR.MEHTA

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Gen, Humor, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Mehta has faced challenging patients before, but Captain Naismith goes to the head of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FROM THE FILES OF DR.MEHTA

FROM THE NOTES OF C.MEHTA, MD.  
C. Mehta, MD, Psychiatry  
Expeditionary Force Medical Service  
Beta Colony

Patient record for CN.   
Pt. referred to me by EFMS Commodore Tailor for medical clearance to return to survey.   
(He is obviously aware of my past successes with traumatized service members.)

PAST HISTORY 

CN recently returned from Escobar after prisoner exchange with Barrayar.  
Therapy attempted twice during return to Beta Colony, by Lt. I, and by Commodore Dr. Sprauge, Escobaran Military Psychiatry Svcs. No success.  
CN emphatically denied having been tortured during capture, despite physical evidence of fractures of two different ages, contusions, abrasions, and multiple metabolic disturbances.   
Denied that drug therapy or torture may have repressed her memory.  
Refused medication therapy. 

ASSESSMENT: Presumed PTSD with headaches, insomnia, left hand tremula, and stuttering. Uncooperative.  
(Amateurs. Escobaran psychiatry is hopelessly out of date. No wonder Tailor referred her to me. Fascinating symptoms—obvious repressed memory syndrome. Can't wait to see her.)

On arrival to Beta, at a public ceremony she became violent and kicked the president in the genital region.   
ASSESSMENT: Apparent PTSD flashback triggered by noise, crowds.   
(Can get several articles out of this! “Sadomasochistic Tendencies in Recovering Prisoners of War,” “Violent PTSD Manifestations,” etc. Try Beta Journal of Medicine)

Commodore Tailor recommended CN to me at this point. Mother also requested therapy after CN disclosed that she had affection for and ongoing interest in Barrayaran captor Commodore AVK. She stated that “when AVK is cut, I bleed.”   
ASSESSMENT: Masochistic bonding with captor. Observe for self-harm. 

 

PRESENT HISTORY:  
SESSION 1. Interview revealed that she has attachment to Barrayaran government, and personally to AVK. Denied “Butcher of Komarr,” with no proof except his word. Then states she knows he lies. However, violent abnormal reaction to aerosol relaxant limited interview.  
ASSESSMENT: Irrational. Confused.   
(“Paradoxical Belief Systems in POW's”--Submit to Beta Colony Medical Society in abstract form)  
(Most challenging patient I have ever seen—I'd better get a raise out of this.)  
(Will need a new recorder, dammit. That one was state-of-the art, too.)

SESSION 2. Was not at home when I came.   
( “Avoidance and Denial In Recovering POWs,” try “Veteran Affairs,” psychiatry news column)

SESSION 3. I canceled the appt. to speak to Commodore T.   
CN appeared happy about this. (“Avoidance and Denial, part 2”)

Commodore T. called me to report that CN had attempted to send letter to AVK.  
He was unable to decode her message. 

ASSESSMENT: My hypothesis is that she has been brainwashed by AVK to become a secret agent mole for Barrayar, perhaps not to be activated for years.   
(Old Terran method, “Manhattan Candidate,” I believe.)  
(“Security Concerns With Returning POW's.” For Journal of Military Psychiatry of Beta Colony)

SESSION 4. Unsatisfactory. Commodore T. and medtech also present. Voluntary hospitalization recommended to CN. She denied being secret agent, or concealing recruitment under guise of love affair. Although, affair unlikely, due to AVK's age and lack of physical attraction.

CN's behavior and speech patterns deteriorated rapidly at this point. Stated that I resembled Barrayan officer Vorrutyer, known sadist, who “wanted to take her apart.” Stated that I was worse because “I wouldn't even get a giggle” out of taking her apart. Referred to green silk rooms—appeared to be hallucinating.

At this point CN became violent, attacked me, and forced me to disclose security arrangements. She escaped apartment. Commodore Tailor and medtech in house, but neither stated seeing her leave.   
(Two large males can't keep an eye on one woman? Suspicious.)  
(She waterboarded me, the bitch, yelling at me to grow gills.)

ASSESSMENT: Psychotic break. Paranoid delusions. Confirmed sadomasochistic behavior. Patient at risk of harm to self and others.  
Beta Colony spaceport alerted. 

(Apparently she manipulated journalist and ship pilot to get off planet. Tailor is in on this, I know. If I could hospitalize him, too, I would. Or throw him out into a sandstorm, gagged and bound. “Counter-Transference In Aggressive Patients,” taking on patient's aggressive behavior, must publish anonymously.)  
*****

BETA COLONY MEDICAL BOARD  
Agreed order with Dr. C. Mehta. Lic.M98851. Medical license suspended for three months due to failure to adequately supervise violent patient. Ordered to take 12 hour course in patient safety. $1000 Betan dollars fine. Also required to take self defense and martial arts classes.

(Will never take political cases again. Will visit Commodore T. when martial arts training is completed. He may have an aquarium. Will inquire.)


End file.
